cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sons of Liberty (nation)
Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? |connectedresources = }} General Info * Country name: Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty * Conventional short form: Sons of Liberty * Abbreviation: DSCL OR SOL * Government type: Confederation: Marxist based Direct Democracy with Non-partisan Representative Federal Council * Capital: Liberty City (former Edison) * Independence: July 27, 2007 (from the SRN) * National holiday: Independence Day, September 27, Revolution Day, March 1 * Constitution: Adopted, 21 September 2007, effective 30 September 2007 * Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with Communist concepts, (Marxism) * Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal * Executive branch: chief of state: Nine member Council, Head of Council, Chairman * Head of government: Chairman; Chairman Allen * Cabinet: Council of the DSCL * Elections: Every Four years * Legislative branch: Unicameral Regional Assembly * Judicial branch: Federal Court of Liberty, Judges are voted by the people * Parties: None, Non-partisan (under Allenism no parties are to be present) History Creation of the New Republic Months after the Revolution and the establishment of the Socialist Rep. of Norris (which the SRN gained Delaware) problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies. It became such a problem that the Representatives from the Northern half of the state were threatening to raise their own army and attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor Allen to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish, however this did not mean a new state was born. Allen was imprisoned in North Jersey by the political parties that remained behind fearing he would attempt to take over the debate processes. The fall of the New Republic and the "Guards War" A few months after the “establishment” of the new country disputes between the remnants of the political parties had reached a fever pitch and without a strong figure to help keep the parties from breaking apart the parties broke from the “established” government and formed miniature states with their own armies. These armies were the “guards” of the parties they had sworn to protect. Seven armies with their own agendas were gearing for war: *Proletariat Guards Army: Former Revolutionaries from the first Revolution, party fought for the Socialization of the Country. *Re-Unification Guards Army: Believed in the Re-Unification of the SRN under a new government. *Separatists Guards Army: Separatist Party wanted to break away from both Countries. *Libertarian Guards Army: Wanted no unified government. *American Guards Army: wanted the resurrection of the United States. *Union Guards Army: Former Union leaders, wanted control of the government and ran by a single elitist party. *Utopian Guards Army: Believed in a Utopian government On July 30, 2007 the American Guards Army attacked the Separatists Guards Army which ignited a two month long war. During the third week leaders of the PGA (Proletariat Guards Army) freed the imprisoned Allen and asked him to assist leading the army to victory. Although skeptical about putting him in command of the entire PGA, he led them to victory at the “Battle of Utopia Hill” and Later again at “Redman’s Crossing” along with several minor victories against the LGA and the UGA. (1)* On September 10 Allen led a five prong attack to cripple, cut off and topple the AGA by attacking their capital. “Operation Anti-Blue” attempted to chop off the head of the AGA Leadership by having it seem as if the PGA had more forces than what it had and forcing the leadership to attempt to flee. The Operation had mixed success, the PGA managed to kill the leaders of the AGA but lost vital grounds to the south after an unexpected counterstrike was launched. After the PGA regrouped and halted the counter strike, the PGA contacted the SRN for assistance. They agreed to invade and weaken the AGA and assist by giving the PGA ‘round the clock air cover. Under this weight the AGA surrendered and all other parties disbanded after they lost popularity among the population. Post War and the Creation of the Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty After the war the Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty was officially established on September 27th 2007. With the establishment announcement the victorious Proletariat Party disbanded in compliance with a new government policy: Chapter III, Article 1, A. The government can not at anytime form any political parties, because they threaten the very cooperation between people rather than between groups or parties. As a shock to the country the Party willfully disbanded without hesitation or regret. The war had further damaged the country more than what was already destroyed from the Revolution. After two wars, cities looked more like piles of rubble, and the people were tired, poor and hungry… but happy that the wars may be over and they could start rebuilding. With nothing left to the country the newly appointed Council formed a new Labor based currency. This New currency was not backed by Gold because the country lost its entire stock to pillagers and foreign powers. (2)* With the new currency in circulation the Council set out to begin the reconstruction, with much of the population in need of jobs the government hired them to build. After just a year the once dead cities began to arise once again. In late November the First free election was held; at the time the DSCL only controlled the Northern Half of New Jersey, so the government temporally rewrote the Constitution for the North Jerseys representative to act as Chairman. (3)* Dennis Rothberg, Newly elected acting Chairman planned for an annexation of the former surrounding states, if the new state was to survive it needed those resources to rebuild, feed and house the people. Non Partisan Council Democracy Council Democracy or sometimes Soviet democracy is a form of democracy in which workers' councils called "soviets", consisting of worker-elected delegates, form organs of power possessing both legislative and executive power. The soviets begin at the local level and onto a national parliament-like assembly. According to Lenin and other Soviet ideologists, the soviets represent the democratic will of the working class and are thus the embodiment of the dictatorship of the proletariat. However unlike Soviet ideologist, DSCL ideologist believe that one way to prevent a total take over or to prevent government corrpution or abuse was to eliminate the party structure after the workers "workitized" the naionalized Means of production. Leaving the workers in control of their work place only to have the government regulating not running the means of production. The Workers would own the Means of Production as a whole instead of the government having control. Annexation of Eastern New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts In December Acting Chairman Rothberg sent an army north to New York State. Upon reaching Albany the remnants of the Guards Armies attacked along with the local populace militias. The Remnants of the Guards Armies wanting revenge for their defeat back in Jersey convinced the populace by use of propaganda that the DSCL army was here only to pillage the area of resources and leave. (4) After a few weeks fighting the DSCL Army destroyed the Guards Armies along with the militias they commanded ending the conflict by mid January. With Eastern New York State secure the DSCL looked to expand to the north east for vital shipping dock that where to be needed to sustain a naval in the future. With ever increasing unemployment in the areas not yet touched by the reconstruction effort the DSCL government recruited (on a volunteer basis) the people into the regular army. (5) With their ranks blustered with the influx of volunteers, the DSCL army marched into Connecticut and Rode Island without a single once of bloodshed. The Army moved into Massachusetts in March 2008 and found itself in the middle of a small conflict. In the city of Boston the former government collapsed and a workers rebellion was battling the former powers for control. The DSCL backed the workers and over through the remnants of the government. Massachusetts was now apart of the Confederation. May Day Crisis By May ’08 the newly acquired territories were unhappy with the current government and threatening to leave the Confederation. Acting Chairman Rothberg vetoed a bill created by the North Jersey legislators allowing the territories to become states, effectively preventing them from joining the Council and gaining their Representation. After two weeks of media pressure Rothberg attempted to nationalize the Worker Run Media, this was blocked by the legislators and the Judicial Branch as unconstitutional. In late May, General Alexander Johnson, General Allen, and Colonel Larsson led men loyal to the original Constitution, form the 1st and 2nd army into the Capital, Liberty City. (6)* The DSCL Army ousted Rothberg and set up a temporary military government until elections were held. The June Reform Weeks before elections were to be held, the new Military Government of Generals (7) reestablished the old constitution to be upheld once elections were held. The Generals reestablished those funds ‘misplaced’ by Rothberg and redistributed them back to the recovery effort. The Generals relocated funds from the military budget to buy food from the SRN and other foreign powers. They began trade agreements with several countries and put forth a massive five month plan that would re-start the once great Industry. On July 1 the First Council was sworn into office (8)* and begin the continuation of the Recovery effort. Economic Reform of ‘08 With the Passing of bill 223a1b or otherwise known as “Economic Reform of ‘08” The Chairman ordered reopening and repairing all factories in the DSCL boarders to jump start the economy and provide long term jobs. The government took control of all former Corporations assets (including factories) within the DSCL boarders and reorganized them under direct control of the workers that would work in them. The Government also set up a “State board of Factories and Means of Production.” The S.B.F.M.P. was in charge of creating; help workers organize leadership, and help maintain all of the factories in the DSCL. The SBFMP broke off into three smaller braches which over saw, Luxury goods, Military goods, and ‘Civil’ goods or goods that were necessary and help to ensure that the goods were moving and the workers weren’t being exploited. The bill also allowed the opening of small Co-operatives ventures with in the country. (9)* Annexation of Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine and a Unified New York Three months after the Economic Reform the Economy boomed due to the vast availability of jobs all over the country. Products were flowing out of the factories to distribution centers across the nation, and the surplus being shipped out of the country bringing an untold amount of wealth into the coffers of the citizens and the government, With this boom massive infrastructure projects went underway all over the country and the influx of immigrates to fill those available jobs. In October of ’08 the legitimate Vermont government contacted the Confederation on a possibility of joining. After two months Vermont Joined the Confederation, and the election by the state of Vermont adding James Taylor to the Council. A month after admitting Vermont into the Confederation the Anti-Communist groups fled the state into New Hampshire. Seeing how the Confederation was in an economic boom and the amount of aid Vermont was receiving from Liberty (city) the New Hampshire government began talks with the Confederation officials. Those that fled Vermont from the Confederation were angry at the Hampshire officials and tried to hamper the talks by bombing government buildings. After a few weeks all talks of entrance stopped and in response the DSCL Invaded New Hampshire to stabilize the legitimate government. In only a week the government was stabilized and had requested to join the DSCL. In November the DSCL Annexed Maine, seeing how there was no official government to speak of. With these areas under the Confederations banner, the council consolidated some of the states into larger ones. Connecticut and Rode Island merged to form Connecticut, and Vermont and New Hampshire merged to form New Vermont. In January of ’09 the DSCL Army Annexed the Western Half of New York and combined it with the eastern half, reforming New York State. North City With the Expansion of the DSCL border and the influx of Immigrates the DSCL Council announced the formation of North City in Maine in February of ‘09. North City was to be the first Government built city in DSCL history. The cities main goal was to help stop the emigration to the southern cities where the populations were reaching its limits. In just the first Five months of Construction North City’s population exceeded ten thousand. Military Reconstruction From the Guards wars to the Annexation of Maine, the DSCL military comprised of ill-trained soldiers using different weapons ammos and uniforms. With most of the capital going towards the Reconstruction effort the military was somewhat neglected. The 5th Armored Division for example comprised of captured M60 tanks, make shift ‘Armored’ Transports (Trucks with Machine guns on the back) and foreign built outdated vehicles like T 34’s, and M4 Sherman’s. The proposed 2009 military budget included almost twenty five billion dollars (10)* that would go toward to standardizing of military weapons, ammunition, uniforms etc., and Research and development. By June 2009 the DSCL Armed forces were a fully functional, fully equipped, and trained fighting force. Annexation of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Northern Pennsylvania In April 2009 the DSCL Army, Navy and Marines launched a Military “exercise” which was aimed to secure the Surrounding areas. With the Reconstruction of the military an adequate test was needed to see if the weapon systems they had built were sufficient enough for the liking of their commanders, this operation was going to prove for disprove the effectiveness of their training and weapons. Operation Conflict was to be a joint effort with the SRN to topple the Pennsylvanian government and renew their friendship with their people. After only three weeks the Operation was deemed a success, and the adjustments on the weapons and training was adapted to the lessons that were learned in the operation. The End of Reconstruction In May 2009 the DSCL Government officially ended the Reconstruction Program in all but Pennsylvania, and Nova Scotia. The program accomplished many of the goals it set out to do, create jobs, organize the workers, prevent corruption, create a school system, start health care programs, create affordable housing, create a military and put the country on the path of socialism. Solitary to Foreign powers In May 2009 the DSCL sent some 60 million dollars to its allies to help jump start their economies and to show solidarity to their comrades. The DSCL’s Internationalist attitude put the country is a positive light. Karma War *DSCL's Offensive On April 21, 2009 The DSCL declared war on NATO. On April 21 at 10:42pm the general order from International command was given to attack. The DSCL government was forced to attack or risk an NATO offensive and be forced on the defensive. The initial attack was launched with the 2nd Armored Battalion acting was a spearhead. The attack was a success however, NATO nations rallied and attacked the DSCL the following day. RAG forces were dispatched almost immediately and most of the attacking DSCL forces were forced to fall back to do defend the homeland. *DSCL Defensive Ottawa NATO attacks originated from Ottawa, Toronto, and three amphibious landings in and around Boston. The Expected NATO plan was to cut the DSCL in half, the rich resources to the north and the industry to the south. This plan was thwarted when NATO's 9th army was halted in the Battle of Westwood, just outside Boston city limits. NATO's attacks to the north however were a bit more organized and gained more ground. The Ottawaian attack force the DSCL general dubed it made its way towards Malone, almost 75 kilometers from Pittsburgh before the DSCL Army mobilize due to the NATO air raids in the area. While NATO was halted in Malone a second detachment headed down I81 to link up with the Toronto attack forces that where heading for Syracuse and Fort Drum, however NATO forces were viciously repealed. The DSCL needed the Wheeler Sack Army Air force base for vital Air cover, elements from 1st army, 3rd battalion National guard, and RAG were sent to defend Fort Drum and repelled the enemies advance. Toronto The Toronto attack was an unusual in which NATO decided to traverse Lake Ontario and land in several locations up and down the DSCL border. These landing quickly gained ground and captured the I90 Highway and began to move east under increasing DSCL air attacks. DSCL Parisians militia forces commanded by RAG agents managed to destroy key sections of the highway effectively slowing down the NATO attack forces. It wasn't until NATO reached Syracuse that the NATO Army was ambushed by several DSCL units. The 7th Army along with National guard units engaged the NATO attack force with artillery and air support while the 12th battalion Marines engaged NATO forces in Buffalo, however neither side wanted to retreat. The front shifted back and fourth for almost nine days. *Peace On April 30, 2009 at 12:55 PM NATO commanders surrendered. In accordance to the cease-fire NATO force left DSCL territory. As quickly as the war began, it ended. Karma Aftermath After NATO forces left Liberty the DSCL leadership began thoughts of rebuilding however the people thought differently. Outraged citizens complained about how easily NATO forces had captured so much land in such a short time. Boston, Malone, Rochester, Buffalo, Ogdensburg all fell to the enemy within the first few days of the conflict. The leadership explained that the Army and defensive forces were spread too thin, that the shear size of the enemy force compared to the much smaller DSCL force coupled with the size of the area that needed to be defended was to much for the overwhelmed DSCL defenses. The DSCL Leadership met in a public forum to discus ways to remedy the situation. At the end of the three month discussion it was decided that the defensive budget was to be increased and mandatory four year conscription in the national guard was to take effect. DSCL's Fall Months following the Karma war the DSCL leadership never truly recovered from their humiliation. Talks of abandoning states to better secure the heart of the DSCL were followed by separatist attacks. Soon the Government collapsed and faded away. Northern New Jersey fell into the hands of the Remains of the FSRN Government. Shortly after the Fall of the Republic of Norris the once divided state was reunited after Warren Jarol was assassinated. The Newly united state of New Jersey would take up the mantel and lead the way. Additional Information Political Political Parties The DSCL officially holds no political parties in any office of power fearing that such competitiveness destroyed not only other revolutions, but other nations. This way of thinking derived from the now Chairman Allen’s short pamphlet called Abomination that was Government (11) which detailed that in order for a socialist society to thrive it had to first destroy everything from the old system, which meant Political Parties. This became a Federal law as seen in CHAPTER III, Principles of Government, Article 1 A. Which also includes certain exploitative worker union structure, and some other political based organizations. *Political pressure groups and leaders: State Leadership, veterans groups, Catholic Church, and other religious organizations (12) State board of Factories and Means of Production. Economics Overview The state plays the primary role in the economy but the workers controls practically all foreign trade and production process. The government has undertaken several reforms in recent years to export excess liquidity, and alleviate shortages of food, consumer goods, and services. Due to the economic boom in early 2008 the gross GDP rose about 2.5% GDP increase. (13) The number of jobs available skyrocketed by 10%. The Rise of the GDP apparently halted in late 2008 into early 2009 when Liberty reported that it had given away some 60 million dollars to foreign powers (14) losing a projected 5.4% in GDP. The drop in GDP halted in June ’09 when the DSCL began pushing more money into infrastructure for an overall increase of another 1.2% Increase. Export earnings rose an estimated 10% in 2009, largely on the strength of increased Uranium shipments and higher Iron production. With the economic geared back to building, imports are expected to rise for the second straight month Living standards for the average DSCL citizen is very good but hasn’t had any significant change in a few months. Production Industries: Steel Production, electronics, food Processing, consumer goods, lumber, Iron mining. (15) Agriculture products: fruits, vegetables, beef, pork, dairy products; forest products; fish Natural Resources: coal, copper, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, nickel, silver, natural gas, timber. Media The bulk of the Media is mostly Worker Controlled, where the only Government controlled media is either only for emergencies or public service announcements, or public meetings, hearings and Council hearings. The government can not at any time take control of any Worker Controlled Media station. *Telephones: 56,000 *Radio Broadcast stations: 173 *TV Broadcast Stations: 246 *Televisions: 63,000 Military ''The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces Department of the Army, Department of the Navy (includes Marine Corps), Department of the Air Force, Department of the Army Militia (National Guard), Department of Revolutionary Armed Guard. Disputes Disputes - international: boundary disputes with SRN (Boarder though the former states of New Jersey and Pennsylvania) Personnel Military age: 18 Available Personnel: Almost entire working population Personnel fit for service: 0 Personnel reaching age annually: 20,000 *All values are estimations only The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have a large GDP to maintain a large Navy. The small "navy" that the DSCL does have is under the command of the Marines, and needs support from allied nations for support.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, and is a Professional force with a Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. *''Marines'' The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of its existence is destroyed. *''Air Force'' The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. *''National Guard'' “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons National Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the NG. Navy The DSCL hold a joint Navy with the SRN, Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. *''Special Forces'' The DSCL house a number of specialized soldiers, units, equipment, and tactics that it uses, along with the Special Forces units within each branch the DCSL has a special Anti-terror Unit, Self Defence Army, Rapid deployment Unit, and a overseas Command unit. Revolutionary Armed Guard The Revolutionary Armed Guard or R.A.G. for short, is a specialized army for homeland defence. Its weapons, and tactics shows it as it has special contracts with the R&D department to make special equipment. The RAG is only comprised of 4 divisions however in times of war can recruit local populace to supplement it's ranks. The RAG is a defence force, is cannot leave the country without special apporval from the council and population alike. Civil Defence and Anti-Terror Unit The C.D.A.U. is a specialized task force with one goal in mind, protect the country from threats internal and external, that may damage the safety and security of the Citizens within. The CDAU has branches in all states that adhear to a central command in Maine, the CDAU is more of a Special Police Force than actual Military but is backed by the Army and other branches. The CDAU has the authroity to call in for support from the National Guard, and the RAG. Population (As of 2009) Ethnic Groups; White 52%, African American 40%, Asian 3.3%, Amerindian 0.7%, Other 4%. Religion: other 40%, Atheist 20%, Protestant 20%, Roman Catholic 15%, Jewish 5%. Languages Spoken: English Literacy Total: 97% Males: 97% Females 97% Literacy Definition: age 12 and over can read and write Former Member States *North New Jersey *New York *Connecticut *New Vermont *Massachusetts *Maine *Nova Scotia *New Brunswick *Pennsylvania Major Cities *(Capital City) Liberty City *Jersey City *Newark *Boston *North City *Albany *Sydney Major Concerns Natural hazards: hurricanes along the Atlantic coast; forest fires. Environment - current issues: air pollution, emitter of carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels due to heavy industrialization, government is looking into ways of stopping this, water pollution from runoff of pesticides and fertilizers. References (1) Maps of the DCSL (2) The labor backed currency was theorized to be more stable than gold because the labor value does not fluctuate because you cannot create nor destroy labor as long as there is a person to work. Calculated value of a Labor backed dollar (after “profit” is shared by the workers in an average factory) One dollar for every hour, compared to the average Eight dollars to every hour. The Labor backed dollar is eight times the value because the gold backed dollar loses value because of market prices of gold and the translation of value from gold to labor. (3) Officially the First Chairman wasn’t elected until mid 2008 with the annex of Eastern New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont and New Hampshire. (4) Officer reports and official eye witness reports say that they found and saw in operation so called “Propaganda Camps” used to brainwash the local population and keep those who didn’t agree with the Guards armies away from the general public. (5) Over ten thousand volunteers signed up receiving a full soldiers pay and receiving the regular soldiers training. The plan was to pay the soldiers so that they could help jump start their local economies and help start rebuilding where the government could not at the time. (6) Liberty City was formally known as Edison. (7) The Military government was a 4 member council ran by the Combined DSCL Military, with one representative (highest ranking commander) from each branch of the DSCL Military. (8) The First Council includes the following: North Jersey – Allen Bockisch East New York – David Sager Connecticut – Joseph Anderson Rode Island – Thomas Rosenberg Massachusetts – Morgan Holm The Representative from North Jersey was elected by the council to be Chairman. (9) Because of the change of Currency and the Nationalization and then later the workerization of the factories (Government handing over the factories over to the workers) an extensive redistribution of wealth program was not necessary. (10) 25,000,000,000 DSCL Dollars is the equivalent to $200,000,000,000 US Dollars (11) Abomination that was Government is a political thesis (written by Allen) that showed the weaknesses of a party driven government and the strengths of one that did not have one. (12) The church organization spoke out several times and have rallied peacefully protesting against the government “Separation of Church and State” (13) Gross GDP calculation is real in game stat /OOC (14) UDCS’s Economic start program, DSCL gave away an estimated 60 million dollars. (15) Some Industries based in game. /OOC Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Latest News *Friday, September 21, 2007 - The DSCL Constitution was adopted unanimously by the Council and approved by a general vote by the states. It is to take effect o the 3th of September 2007 *Saturday, December 1, 2007 - The DSCL Sends its military into the former state of the eastern half of New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts. *Wednesday May 21, 2008 - Acting Chairman Rothberg vetos a bill to admit the territories of New York, Connecticut, Rode Island, and Massachusetts. *Sunday, May 25, 2008 - Acting Chairman Rothberg attempted to pass a self proposed bill that was shot down by the acting national legislators to nationalize the independent news industry. *Wednesday, June 4, 2008 - Several high ranking Armed Forces officers along with Army R&D Secretary, and revolutionary known only as Allen marched along with two thousand soldiers onto the state house in Trenton and ousted Acting Chairman Rothberg after a two hour stand off. Rothberg has been arrested for "high level government corruption and manipulation." The new military council was established as a temporary government. It's now being called the "May Day Crisis" *Thursday, June 19, 2008 - The military council had stepped down as governing power and re-established the original Constitution and election have been held in all states for their council reps. As Colonel Richards former member of the military council has stated "liberty shall return to the people, no matter the cost." *Monday, August 18, 2008 - The first major bill that was to be passed into law by the new council was signed and approved by the newly elected Chairman, Chairman Allen. The bill was a economic reform bill to overhaul the almost non-existent economy. The bill is very radical and calls for the nationalization of all major corporate assets including distribution centers, and factories. *Sunday November 9, 2008 - With the economic boom that was sprung from the new economic plan the DSCL expanded it's reach to include Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine and a the rest New York. *Tuesday, January 6, 2009 - The Chairman has call for a massive military overhaul, and a call to all industries to assist in this. The outdated and ill-trained armed forces are under reconstruction, structuring for ease of deployment and commanding. *Wednesday April 29, 2009 - In a rare military action the newly reformed DSCL armed forces teamed up with the Federal Socialist Republic of Norris in a joint military operation to test the capability of our new weapon systems. *Saturday July 25, 2009 - A new economic 'Victory' is being declared by the Federal council after they passed a new "Workerization" bill that will relinquish 80% of the Nationalized assets and release them to the "Communal Community that work and operates them." *Saturday, September 19, 2009 - Great Monument finished Construction in Liberty City. *Monday, August 3, 2009 - The Council of the DSCL have passed a bill to instate the countries first Social Security Program. *Thursday, November 12, 2009 - The DSCL manages to gather enough Infrastructure to support a fully functional Internet system. The citizens celebrate the momentous occasion as the country connects with the rest of the world. *Monday March 1, 2010 - The nation celebrated their 3rd Revolution Day with a massive military parade, followed by the civilian parade. A ceremony to commemorate the fallen soldiers of the Revolution and of the Karma War in which 25,000 brave defenders died for socialism and their country. *June, 2010 - Public hearings were head as government officials questioned military leaders over the advancements of NATO troops during the Karma War. *September, 2010 - Government official begin talks of abandoning outlining states. *December, 2010 - States begin declaring Home rule instead of waiting for the Government to choose which states leave. Liberty troops are sent into these states. *February, 2011 - The DSCL government collapses. Category:Leftism Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:DSCL Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Deleted nations Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Member of Union of Democratic Communist States Category:Member of The Order of Light Category:Member of The International Category:Member of Socialist Workers Front